


Emotional Entanglements

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the activation of his emotion chip Data has been haunted by ghosts of the past, which brings him a new set of challenges in his quest to discover his own humanity and also causes him to set his eyes on one commander Geordi La Forge. Meanwhile, Geordi has his own challenges to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Data/Geordi fic. I've wanted to write one for ages and here is my first attempt. I hope you enjoy it. :-)
> 
> Data and Geordi belong to Paramount and are creations of the late, great Gene Roddenberry.

***

It was the tenth anniversary of Tasha Yar's death, his close friend and fellow Star Fleet officer and as usual since Data activated his emotion chip two years ago, he activated her hologram and lit a candle. It was a human custom, one of which he never quite understood previously. He wondered why someone would want to go through such lengths to remember a humans destruction, or death as humans would put it. He wondered if it really brought them comfort or if it was really a ritual of punishing oneself. As he observed humans and their rituals there were more often than not varying displays of sadness and anger (with some exceptions of varying cultures) and it seemed to him, that an annual ritual bordered on the masochistic. Now that he had come closer to humanity and experiencing a wide range of emotions he can say now, he doesn't know either but that one thing he did know was he had a need to. Counselor Troi had described it as like that of a child dealing with complex emotions as they reach maturity, many humans in their early years, who have experienced something traumatic do not start to deal with them emotionally until they are teens. It wasn't a rule of course, but it was quite common. Though, before Data's emotion chip he had “grieved” in his own way. As he lit the candle he sat in silence, a stray tear running down his face. Then suddenly he felt something at his leg, he looked down. It was Spot. The wily feline was rubbing against his leg, he picked her up and began to pet her. She began to purr and Data couldn't help but smile. 

“Spot. Did you finish your meal so quickly?” He recalled humans mentioning in discussions pets responses to their owners emotions and wondered if there was any validity in such statements. The scientific part of Data highly doubted that animals could form any deep emotional attachments to a human and that it was mostly superficial but another part couldn't help but cling to that possibility. Besides, did not humans question his own emotive abilities and intentions? And here he was now. Geordi would probably just brush it off and say she wanted to be played with, or more food. 

As Data continued to sit and ponder his thoughts for several more moments he thought of how different his life might have been if Tasha, or his deceased child Lal would be if they were still alive. Would he have fallen in love? Would, Lal, right now be here and sharing his emotions with him? He was jolted out of his ponderings when he heard the usual tweeting of his door that signaled a guest. He wiped his face quickly and called out. “Enter.”

“Hey, where have you been? We were supposed to meet in Ten Forward nearly twenty minutes ago.” Geordi said more in surprise than irritation. Geordi had been Data's best friend and confidant for years and this was so unlike Data that he was naturally concerned for his usually punctual friend.

“Oh.” Data thought for a moment, his eyes scanned back and forth for a couple of seconds, remembering. Embarrassed Data said, “Oh, yes. My apologies, Geordi. I must have gotten distracted." 

Geordi looked at Data intently for a moment before raising an eyebrow and asked, “Hey, Data. Are you ok?”

“I... yes, Geordi. I am." Data tried his best not to let the distress he was feeling show in his voice but he had failed to fool the engineer.

Geordi walked further into the room. He looked at the table with Tasha's hologram and the candle that was lit beside it. “I see.” Geordi frowned slightly. “This is the day of Tasha's death.” The engineer had become slightly embarrassed at his memory lapse. To be honest he himself did not engage in such a ritual, though he still thought of Tasha. He continued to study Data with concern. Data noted Geordi's behavior and started to feel silly. 

“Yes, Geordi. That is correct. But I am fine. Really.”

“If you're sure...”

“Yes. I am.” Data smiled crookedly. 

The engineer still wasn't convinced, though. “Do you still want to go to Ten Forward? You don't have to. I mean, we can go at another time. Really, it would be ok with me.”

“No.” Data had a sudden urge to be with Geordi. The only feeling he could describe was that he was grasping on to something desperately but he could not quite articulate in his mind the reason for this. Or give a name to this surge of new emotion. “No. That is not necessary. I look forward to it.” 

Geordi smiled. “Great. Lets go.”

***

As they entered Ten Forward Data surveyed the area. He observed it's patrons with interest. He looked over at a young couple, a male and female as they kissed. Then he looked over at another older couple. They were two men, they were deep in conversation as one mans hand held the other. He thought about the two men with more interest. He thought about his own sexuality. And if he was honest he would say, well, that he was confused. He had this past year thought of his friend Geordi on and off in the romantic sense. But they were only fleeting and he insisted in his own mind that they weren't anything serious. But, those feelings did not go away because when he saw those men, he immediately thought of Geordi. He smiled and looked over at his friend. He noted his mannerisms as he ordered his drink, he noted his easy way with other people and thought about when they first met. Geordi was the first person to really think of him as a human being with thoughts and feelings even when he didn't. He was also there for him among his most personal battles. Geordi never made an indication of any attraction toward the same sex, his brief romantic interludes were women, with that thought, he recalled the engineers great frustration.

He found Geordi to be a really attractive man with his strong facial features and his bright silver mechanical eyes. He wasn't particularly large like Commander Riker or Worf but he still had a nice smaller build. He looked strong and had an air about him that inspired confidence in him. He wondered what Geordi would think if he were to discover such thoughts about him. When Geordi looked at him right now and smiled did he know? Would he turn away in disgust or look at him in pity? 

“Are you going to order your drink, Data?” He asked as he sipped on his synthehol. 

“Yes.” He was startled out of his thoughts once again that day. “Thank you, Geordi. That is a very good idea.” The android said with great enthusiasm.

Geordi chuckled and shook his head. “You're funny, Data. You know that?”

Data looked at Geordi and smiled. “To what are you referring?”

Geordi shook his head again and said, “Never mind, Data. It would be hard to explain.” 

Data went to the bartender and ordered his drink. After he took his order Data turned around and looked out the view port and admired the way the stars trailed so elegantly as the ship moved. He had come to find it had a soothing affect on him, especially since his emotion chip was activated. Data was determined to enjoy these moments with his friend... because you never know when they will be your last ones.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi, with new found resolve, has decided to take a chance on something he had been wishing about for a long time. Will it pay off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geordi and Data belong to Paramount and have been created by Gene Roddenberry!

***

Data retrieved his drink and Geordi noted his choice of poison with interest.

“A martini, Data?” Geordi looked at his companion casually sipping on his drink.

Data nodded in that funny way that he does when he's convincing you of something while simultaneously being self-conscious with the tone of voice to match. “I like them.”

“Hey, I believe you." Geordi put up his hands.

“I have been viewing the ships computer files on late 20th century entertainment. I find it intriguing.”

“Yeah? Anyone in particular who has gotten your attention?” Geordi smiled. 

“The 20th century musician Bobby Darin. I find his versatility in mastering different genres of music and the intricacies of combining vocals with instrumental to be quite admirable. I also find his live performances particularly fascinating. I have been attempting to replicate his style. I have taken particular interest in his composition _Beyond the Sea_. Actually, this drink was very popular among the culture at the time.”

“Ah.” Geordi laughed. 

“Did I say something funny? I have my emotion chip now but I do not believe I understand the humor in what I have said. Perhaps its malfunctioning.”

“Oh, Data. There is nothing wrong with what you've said. It's very you. I think you may give Commander Riker a run for his money on music discussion from those days. It reminded me of him, well, with a bit less...” Data looked really excited at the prospect of his leisure activities reminding him of Commander Riker. Perhaps its his eternal quest to be as human as possible.

“Geeky.” Data laughed, he was beginning to understand.

“What?” Geordi looked at Data in puzzlement.

“You're implying that I am a geek. It is another term that has been heavily used from that era, though, not in always such flattering terms but it is sometimes applied to those who have a particular interest or knowledge in a subject of choice.”

Geordi chuckled again. “Seriously, Data. I'd like to see you sing some time. If its as impressive as your violin playing. When you are ready that is.”

Data's face lit up. “Really?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Data nodded his head. “Mm.”

Geordi observed Data some more. His casual grace and his fascination with life. He smiled. He also noted Data's physical detail not for the first time, and most likely not the last time in his life. His android friend had an slender, muscular build and his gold eyes and pale skin had made him unique among the federation. He thought back about an incident a couple of years earlier. He had been mistakenly thought dead in a transporter malfunction and Data had arranged a ceremony in honor of him and Ro Laren, the other supposed casualty. Datas assertion that it be appropriate to Geordi had really touched him. Geordi's attraction began a year earlier. It was around the time that Data had created Lal. His brilliance and his fight to do what he thought was right for artificial lifeforms and his steadfast defense of his daughter caused him to view Data in a new way. There existed a passion he had never seen before. Since Geordi could remember he had always been equal opportunity when it came to physical attraction. Though, his last romantic entanglements have mostly involved women that never worked out (A part of him now wondered if it was subconscious sabotage due to his feelings for Data). 

These days he had found his attraction to women more admiration and he had set his sights on men more. And one man in particular. He had thought for a time about approaching Data with the possibility of going out on a date. But a part of him felt insecure and worried that he would only say yes out of some sort of interesting experiment. Then when he had gotten his emotion chip he had to grapple with that challenge. So much had happened to him since he received it, one of which was his imprisonment by the Borg Queen. He didn’t feel he was ready for his advances. To put it more plainly, there just never seemed to be an appropriate time. But now...? What was he waiting for? The truth is, though not something he liked to admit, was that he was afraid. Afraid of rejection. To make matters even more difficult was that Data was his best friend. There would be a lot at stake. Suddenly Geordi felt someone looking at him, he looked up and saw Data staring at him, he seemed to be considering something important.

“Data? Is something the matter?”

“Geordi, I am sorry. I know I am acting strange...”

“What is it?”

“Do you ever think about death? Why some people get to live their lives to a natural end and others do not?”

“Well, sometimes. Things happen Data. I mean... in our line of work its a risk we take. But its not something I like to think about too much.”

“I see. But it still does not seem fair.”

“It sounds like you are talking about fate.” Geordi said with some surprise.

Data nodded. “Huh. It appears that I am.”

“Data, is this about Tasha?”

Data blushed, well as much as an android could blush, it was a yellow orange as opposed to the normal human pink color. It was endearing actually. “Yes, partly.”

“Well, remember a few years back where my mothers ship went missing and they never found her?”

“How could I forget? It was one of the most difficult things I have ever seen you go through.”

“Well...just think, at least Tasha is at peace now. I don’t know if there is an afterlife but I think that at least she is at rest and there is closure.”

“I... understand. I am sorry about your mother, Geordi. I hope I did not bring up any difficult memories.”

Geordi smiled at Data sadly.”Its all right, Data. And thanks for being such a good friend through all that. You've gotten into some really hot water.”

“I did not mind. You needed my help. And for some of the trouble I have put you through during my... difficulties with Lore, I owed you. That and more.”

Geordi felt a sudden surge of anger and protectiveness on Datas behalf, and to be honest a shiver ran through him, it was not an a side of Data he'd like to see again.“It wasn’t your fault, Data.”

“I... know.” Data looked solemn.

Geordi became uncomfortable with the serious turn in conversation and decided to change the subject. “So. I will be speaking at the annual conference for cybernetic design on Telenia IV. It was difficult to find the time in my schedule but I managed to convince the Captain to give me leave. “

Data smiled brilliantly and the engineer felt his heart skip a beat. “That is great, Geordi.”

“Yeah... to be honest I am a little nervous.”

“Do not be, Geordi. You are one of the most brilliant minds on the subject I have ever encountered. Your ideas on cybernetic design are quite revolutionary. I have complete confidence in your abilities.”

“I...” _I love you._ He wanted to say but didn't. “Thank you, Data. That means a lot coming from you.”

They both stood in silence several moments more, sipping on their drinks and looking out the window and just enjoying each others presence. 

“Well, its getting late. And we... I need my rest. We have to get up early tomorrow.” Geordi said with some disappointment.

“As you wish.” 

They began to walk and suddenly Geordi felt some courage and asked, ”Data, would you like me to walk with you back to your quarters?”

“Of course. I would be delighted. Are you doing this out of concern? Because if --”

Geordi halted his friends apologies and explanations and said. “Partly.” Echoing Data's earlier words.

***

On the turbo-lift ride Geordi considered what he had just done, it was a first step and he felt empowered by it. As they reached the floor of Data's chambers and walked off the turbo-lift, Geordi felt lighter and at peace as if that no matter what happened that everything would work out. It was enough that he tried. He tried to reach for that gold. The heavier part of his fear was gone. He did not know what or who to thank for it but he was thankful just the same. A brief flash of Tasha came into his mind and he could swear he could hear her laughter.

They entered Data's quarters and when the doors swooshed open there was Spot running to greet Data. The cat jumped into the androids arms.“Spot. Have you been waiting for me?” 

Data's quarters were dark and he could hardly see except for a stream of moonlight through the view port. Then there was a comet. As it flashed by it suddenly lit Data aglow setting his usual bright aura on fire. He sparkled and crackled with brilliant energy. Geordi gasped at the sight. Data was beautiful. And suddenly it was gone. _I love you._ Again, he didn't say what his heart begged him to. But instead he'd have to settle for asking the object of his desire out on a date. He watched as Data talked to and cuddled his cat and he felt his love swell bigger for the android.

“Data, I...”

“Yes, Geordi?” Data looked up at him curiously. If the engineer didn’t know better he could swear he saw adoration in Data's eyes, and that little glimpse whether real or wishful thinking gave him the strength to move forward and reach for what he wanted. As he stared into Data's eyes so golden and beautiful, he felt he was coming to the horizon of something wonderful. 

_Reach for the gold._

He heard in a whisper and that laughter from before. Was he going crazy? He found in that moment he didn't care. For the first time in a while he felt happy.

Geordi straightened himself and cleared his throat. “Would you like to accompany me to the conference? The captain gave me a few days off. Its supposed to be beautiful this time of year and I hear the music is great.”

“Sure. You are my friend. I enjoy spending time with you.” Data smiled. 

“No – I mean yes, you are my friend--” Damn it Geordi, don't lose your nerve now! He cursed himself. He looked at Datas puzzled expression as he fumbled for the words and the strength to say them. “I mean... I was asking you out... on a date.”

Data suddenly looked at him with startled intensity. Geordi felt his heart pound in his chest. That look was like an accusation or was it a an condemnation? Data continued to stare and Geordi wished for everything for him to answer because the silence was unbearable. Please. Please don't hate me. Then...

Data smiled, the most happy, beatific, warm smile he had ever seen and said... “Yes. I would love to. Very much.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long anticipated date has left Geordi and Data in an emotional whirlwind and that attracts the arrival of an unexpected visitor who cant resist putting his own two cents into the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Q. He's a really good tool for drawing out hidden thoughts and emotions and bringing them to the forefront at a writers standpoint. Plus, he's just so damn fun to write. I found this scenario too irresistible. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)
> 
> Geordi, Data, Picard and Q belong to Paramount and were created by Gene Roddenberry.

***

Data had been in Captain Picard's Ready Room. He was busy discussing his request for shore leave and his plans to brief his replacement. The Captain wanted to make sure everything was covered in the event of some emergency. He didn't want any surprises.

“Are you sure, Captain?” Data asked, wanting to be sure that his absence would not disrupt anything imperative. 

“Quite sure, Data. I think its good you are finally taking some personal time for yourself. You have many vacation days waiting to be used. Enjoy yourself!” Picard patted Data on the back. Picard admitted to himself he wasn’t used to having both of his most valued science officers absent and he was a bit apprehensive at first but he knew they would be able to manage. The Romulans had been very low-key lately. 

Data smiled and said, “Thank you, Captain. I will bring you back something.”

Captain Picard chuckled to himself. This change in his android Commander took a little getting used to even now. Still, it was something too wonderful to witness. Even with these emotions he was the same old Data really in essence, just grown up in his perspective.

***

Data had decided to keep the date part of this trip a secret. They had both agreed that, for now, they wanted their privacy and did not want to deal with any questions or teasing yet. Data had noted, that humans especially, seemed to take interest in other peoples relationships to a point he found, well, disconcerting. Luckily Geordi agreed. If this went any further, and he hoped it did, then they would tell them in time. Data was still amazed with his good fortune. To think Geordi had also shared an attraction to him. He wondered for how long his friend felt this way. “Felt,” for all he knew it may have just been simple sexual attraction and not anything emotional. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Data went through his drawer and noted he did not have any real clothing to take along. Data wondered about what Geordi was expecting, did he expect him to dress up? What did he himself want to wear? Data was so excited exploring these new human motives like fashion. Data had just decided to stick with a simple maroon shirt with black slacks that he saw a few men wear more recently provided by the replicator. As he began to change his clothes he thought about all that had transpired the past year, his emotion chip, the Borg Queen and Worf's departure to Deep Space Nine. He found he missed Worf and he was having to deal with complex emotions of another friend being absent, but this was not permanent. He would see him again. He noted that humans “grow apart” as he put it, and that troubled him more than he'd care to admit. This was the only family he had ever known. 

As he finished dressing, the android called over Spot, the feline came over and he began to pet her. He smiled and said, “Well Spot, this is it. Wish me luck.” Data didn’t know if he really believed in things called luck but what had happened more recently between him and Geordi, well lets just say he is giving it a reconsideration. Data went into his bath chambers and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at himself and wondered if his new emotions actually changed his appearance. Data knew the idea was preposterous because emotions cant really change how one looks without the application of a physical change. He wondered, did Geordi find him handsome? He noted his clothing, the V of the shirt wrapped around his slender frame and the pants hugged his body tightly. It was more fancy than he was used to wearing but wasn’t so out of the realm of practical that it would look like he was trying to impress Geordi. He didn’t want Geordi to think he was taking this more seriously than he may be. He noted that some humans become stressed if a possible romantic interest comes on too strong and he didn’t want to scare Geordi away. This may be a one time thing after all. He grabbed his comb and slicked back his hair in the usual manner. He then packed the rest of his things before feeding Spot. He left instructions for Barclay to care for her. As he often noted in the past, Spot had a real affinity for the Lieutenant and he found Barclay's affection for her refreshing. He knew she'd be in good hands. 

“Good bye, Spot. I will bring you back a new toy if I am able.” Data smiled. The feline meowed and curled up on Data's bed. With that Data was gone, on the way to meet his date for the evening in the shuttle bay.

***

Geordi stood in his quarters, he had been packed and dressed over an hour ago. Since then he just stood in the middle of the room lost in thought. He glanced at the time (for what seemed like the hundredth time) and took a deep breath. He could do this, he could, the hardest part was over. The rest will be easy. He tried to reassure himself but he wasn’t entirely convinced. Geordi was harboring an attraction and love for Data for years but for the android this was new territory. He felt his heart grow more vulnerable with each passing minute. He would have to be patient. He cannot expect his android friend to be at the same place as him and if Data decided that this was only a casual thing he would just have to deal with it. At that thought he flt his heart race and his palms sweat. Because of Data's inexperience he felt the weight of this whole thing on his shoulders. He shook it off an grabbed his suitcase, he had stalled long enough, he decided.

He entered the turbo-lift and proceeded to the shuttle bay. He wondered about what they would talk about now with this new turn in their relationship. Would it be the usual, casual discussion or will it take a more serious turn? What did Data expect of him? He made the first move and it was his job to navigate. “Oh, Data.You have a real habit of making me crazy.” The engineer said quietly to himself and sighed. At that the doors swooshed open as he reached his designation. He approached the cargo bay and like the turbo doors they swished open in their usual manner. It was like the signaling of something big and it made what he was doing more a physical reality. As he entered the bay he looked around the room for Data. He spotted the android by the shuttle and as he approached his expression fell from pensiveness into awe. Data was looking good. _Very good. Oh, man... being patient will be harder than he thought._ He wasn’t used to seeing Data in anything other than his usual uniform but when he did dress in something else it was always something to behold. After Geordi could snap himself out of his reverie he noticed he had been staring which caused Data to look at him oddly.

The android commander cocked his head to the side and asked, ”Is everything all right, Geordi?” He looked down at himself. “Did I not dress appropriately?”

Geordi put out his hand and said, “No, no. Not at all. You look... great. Incredible.” He almost wanted to kick himself. He wanted to appear more cool and confident but here he was sputtering and gaping at his friend. 

Data smiled shyly, crookedly and Geordi found it sent a pleasant feeling through his whole body. “I'm glad. I was not sure of what would be suitable attire for a...” 

Geordi chuckled. “Thats alright, Data. You are doing better than you think.”

The androids face lit up at the compliment.”Shall we go, Geordi?”

Geordi cleared his throat and said. “Yes, lets. Please. After you, Data.”

They both entered the shuttle and put their packs in the storage compartments. The close proximity of the shuttle was a bit awkward now with these new feelings for the men. Data suddenly turned around and bumped into Geordi. They were face to face now. They both stood their staring for several moments. Data smiled and Geordi found himself leaning in. He brushed Data's cheek and tentatively laid a kiss there. Data reached in to touch Geordi's face as well, exploring its contours. Then the android repeated Geordi's action. “I'm really glad you decided to go out with me, Data.”

Data's gold eyes sparked with sincerity. “I also.”

The too men went and took their seats at the controls and entered their coordinates. After they took off and were in airspace they sat in companionable silence. The tension in the air became thick as both men were lost in their own intense thoughts. Then suddenly a flash of light came and a familiar voice, causing them to lose balance and their posture to take a defensiveness that was only present when a certain mischief maker entered the scene.

“Hello, my fellow Star fleet merry makers. Going on a mission? Is this business or...” He, as usual, was dressed in a red and black Star fleet uniform. It was the outfit he chose to taunt the members of the Enterprise.

Geordi felt his examining eyes on him and his companion and he became irritated and it colored his voice when he spoke to the troublesome entity. “Is that really any of your business, Q?”

“Ah... so I'm right. I thought you both seemed **different**. A lot less stiffer than your usual selves. You both look very... well. Dare I say, handsome? Not as handsome as yours truly, of course.”

Geordi let out a little murmur of disapproval before doing his best attempt to ignore him. Q hunched down between the two men trying to look busy at their consoles and set a hand on each shoulder and said, “Y'know... I always thought there was something there. Especially on your end my brilliant engineer of the Enterprise. For quite some time now. Am I right, La Forge?”

Geordi became angry and his whole body stiffened at Q's touch. “Why don't you leave us alone, Q?” Data looked at Geordi, then at Q. The look of curiosity and innocence Data gave him made him uncomfortable. He was not ready to reveal such things to Data yet. _Damn you Q!_

“Come now. We're all friends here. I dare say Data cleans up very good out of the usual droll attire of Star fleet.” He said as he looked at Geordi. Then he looked at Data and said. “Nice choice. I'm glad you didn't choose one of those ghastly grey tunics.” 

Data hesitantly thanked Q. He surmised that if he had shown some appreciation for his insight that Q's ego would be assuaged. He noted Geordi was becoming increasingly agitated. He would do what he could to defuse it. “Thank you, Q. I thought I would try something different.”

“Its a very nice change, my Professor of the Humanities. Very human. Very... passionate.” He said that last with emphasis. He continued in that same cajoling tone. “What are your plans? Something casual, something more lust fil - ”

“Q!” Geordi said in a warning tone. “Are you done fooling around? What do you want?” At this they both turned their chairs around as Q sat down. Data just raised an eyebrow with his usual curious appearance though Q could see a brief flash of worry there, but Geordi's face had a more hardened edge. 

The entity crossed his arms and said, “My blessings. Data is indeed my rescuer and I owe him a great debt. You as well Geordi. As hard is it is for you Star fleet fools to understand...” He shifted his body at this and said, “I care.”

“Really...” Geordi said. His voice didn't sound convinced. 

“Yes.” Q looked at Geordi with intensity and said. “Treat him well.” With that he disappeared in a flash with a departing jive, laughter following his exit. “So long, my friends. Don't do anything **I** would do.”

Data and Geordi looked at each other. The engineer blushed and again he cursed Q for his meddling. 

Data peaked over at Geordi through his lashes without moving from his position. “Are... you worried, Geordi?”

“About what?”

Geordi tried to focus on the console.

“About him telling our friends?” Geordi studied Data's demeanor and he saw some uncertainty and a little what... guilt, shame?

Data continued. “I mean, I am an android and this is not what you would call a usual... coupling.” Data tried to sound nonchalant as he checked the shuttles sensors but Geordi could tell that his friend was troubled. Data thought he was ashamed of him! But it could not be further from the truth, he wasn’t afraid for his behalf but for Data's. He couldn't be more proud that Data chose him. However briefly.

“No, Data. It's not like that. At all. You're great. I'm proud that you chose to accompany me.”

Data smiled. “I'm glad you chose to ask me.” The android studied his friend looking very handsome and pleading. His cool colored eyes carried depths of emotion that he was just beginning to understand. He was wearing a nice green and gold ensemble piece. It fitted his strong, compact frame nicely. Geordi smelled spicy from the aftershave that was common among human males. 

Geordi sighed in relief and said, “I'm glad that's been cleared up. Please, don’t think it again, Data.”

“Data blushed at his insecurity. "All right, Geordi. And Geordi...”

“Yeah?” Geordi said as he began he tap away at the console, turning slightly to look at Data.

Data smiled warmly, eyes glittering with affection and that calmed the butterflies in Geordi's stomach among other things. “You look incredible too.”

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As emotions between our two men heat up, they battle their fears and desires until they can no longer resist the pull of temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Paramount and were created by Gene Roddenberry.

***

“...And I believe, ladies and gentlemen, that this is truly where the future of cybernetic design is.”

After Geordi finished his speech he took a little sigh of relief and basked in the applause of some of his most respected peers and seasoned veteran minds in cybernetics. He let show a small smile of pride, the presentation had gone smoothly and better than he could have ever imagined and he thinks he owes that in part to Data. His unwavering support and enthusiasm had fueled him and given him the resolve to see this through. He had rehearsed his speech with Data a few times and the android had become bold and made some unexpected alterations. He decided to take Data's advice and not omit some of his original material as he became increasingly self-conscious. The surprised look on Data's face hued with a slight golden blush as he made strong eye contact with Data set a fire in him. Now as he watched the applause he set his eyes in search of his companion again, there in the front row. Data caught his look and smiled crookedly, almost sheepishly. The look charmed him so much he found himself falling further and deeper in love than he ever thought possible. He left the podium, desperate to seek out his muse. 

“That was remarkable, Geordi. I was enthralled from beginning to end.” Data smiled with pride.

“ **You're** remarkable, Data.” Geordi looked at Data intently and grabbed his hand briefly as he looked around the room for signs of eavesdroppers. “Let's go. Let me buy you dinner.”

“It will be my pleasure, Geordi.” Data nodded confidently.

***

They had decided to take the table in the back that overlooked the lake. Its orange waves sparked and glowed as it touched the shores. It was beautiful. The oceans here were legendary among Star fleet as it lit the sky and their surroundings aglow. He looked over at Data eyeing the food choices with curiosity.

“Hmm... the texture and flavor of this is most parculiar.” 

“In what way? Is that good or bad?” Geordi chuckled and smiled at Data's never-ending zest for life. 

“It is good. Not really needing food for sustenance I can still take joy in the sensations it provides me.”

“Well, I'm just gonna simply say its delicious.”

Data smiled and shook his head before taking a sip of his martini. “I am doing it again...”

“What?” Geordi looked truly confused.

“Rambling.”

“Data, I actually like that about you for the most part. I think it's part of your charm...” He reached out to touch Data's hand here. Data was happy. He knew this side of him would grate on some of his other romances as short-lived as they were. After he had made love to Tasha he always felt that his android mannerisms is what kept things from getting anymore serious. She had told him it never happened. At the time he displayed the bewilderment that you would feel about a funny curiosity as he had no emotions. But as he received his emotion chip he had looked back on it with some pain. He wasn't really angry with Tasha, though. She was a good friend and was the first person after his beloved engineer to accept and befriend him. Tasha was obviously going through her own personal struggles. 

Data put his free hand atop Geordi's hand covering his and said, “All right, Geordi. I will take your word for it.” As Data had looked off into the distance and watched the waves he thought again about how quickly things have been changing among his fellow officers of the enterprise. The expression on his face became pensive and this did not go unnoticed by Geordi.

“Are you alright, Data?” Geordi said softly as he leaned further in towards Data.

“Geordi...” Data started in a far away voice, “Do you think you'll ever leave the enterprise?”

“I dont know... why do you ask?”

“Well, the enterprise is probably not the best place for your theories in cybernetic design to see fruition.”

“I do a lot of it on my time off. Ah...” Geordi looked at Data with realization and sighed. “Data... You'll never be out of my life if thats what you mean. You'll always be my friend and I'll always make sure I can spend time with you no matter wherer my career leads me. In fact, if I could...” Geordi stopped himself.

Data looked at his friend curiously with his head tilted in that characteristic way that he does. “If you could you would...?”

Geordi panicked and said, “Nothing, Data. It's just that you're real special to me and that wont change. I don't think I can even imagine you not being in my life.” Geordi caught Data's eyes and finished, “Ok?”

“All right.” Data wanted to kick himself, he finally understood that old earth expression. He didn’t want to come across as too desperate but there was so many torturous emotions swirling around in his positronic net that he was having a hard time taking ahold of them. Perhaps he should make an appointment with Counselor Troi before he scares Geordi off. 

Geordi echoed Data's words and tapped his knuckles on the table. “Alright.” They finished the remainder of their meal, talking about Geordi's speech, Worf's new position on Deep Space Nine and Riker and Troi's impending nuptials until Geordi had become tired. He began to yawn. 

Data observed this. “I forget that humans do not have my endurance. You must be exhausted.”

“You're right. I should get some shut eye. We have a whole day planned tomorrow with the others.”

“I will walk you back to your quarters.” Data said softly.

“Thanks, Data.” Geordi felt awkward. He wanted to ask Data back to his quarters. Every fiber of his being yearned for it but he didn't know how to approach it. Data was so vulnerable right now. Human emotions and desires were still very knew to him. He would wait for a signal before making the next move.

***

Geordi was lying down on his bed thinking about his kiss with the android commander outside his quarters. Geordi had thanked Data for walking him to his quarters. Data just looked at him so deeply that he couldn't help but swoop in and kiss him with the passion he had so longed to do. The look of surprise and joy on Data's face will remain etched in his memory. The kiss lasted several minutes as he had pushed Data up against the wall. It was a slow journey and wasn't intentional. They had just kept kissing and kissing unconsciously moving as they did so until Data had found himself with his back hitting the wall.

Geordi laughed at the memory and something stirred in his lower half. Data had made little pleased moans that encouraged him further. Data tugged at his hair and returned the kiss with such passion that it gave him the signal he needed that he was on the right track. When they finally parted Geordi was breathless but Data was just smiling as he could not truly become breathless due to his android physiology. After they bid each other good night he looked back watching his friend walk away. He saw Data stop and look back slightly but not enough to see that Geordi had not yet gone into his quarters. It's as if he was considering something important. Geordi had an idea what it was but for whatever reason he chose against it.

When Geordi finally made his way inside his quarters he slumped against the wall and heaved a heavy sigh. He barely remembered getting into his sleep-clothes before hitting the bed in exhaustion. He had slept a couple of hours but it was not without some trouble. He had to take care of his erection that had become a nuisance. As he came to climax he thought of Data and that kiss and of what almost happened after. It was going to be a long night.

***

Data had tossed and turned in his sleep. The images of Tasha's and Lal's deaths had played over and over in his mind. They were ugly dark images. Images of them pleading for his help and covered in shadow. They were in darkness and he couldn't get to them. Every time he thought he had reached them, just a hands length from him, as he was about to reach out and touch them, they would disappear. Data woke up, bolt upright. He hated feeling so vulnerable. He wanted right now to go to Geordi but he was afraid of rejection. Finally, Data had decided that if there was one thing he himself had done best was to pursue what he wanted with fervor. He could not stop thinking of that kiss. It made him feel so alive. It was like all his hopes and dreams of the past several months have come to life and was there for the taking but his insecurities were holding him back. Well, Data determined, that will be enough of that.

Data made his way to Geordi's quarters with a mission. As he tapped the keypad outside his friends quarters he felt himself become dizzy with excitement and fear. It was a few moments before the doors opened. He entered the room of his companion.

Geordi stood up and looked at Data. He was wearing dark black silk boxers with silver embroidering as well as an open shirt to match it. He looked at Geordi watching his chest muscles as he inhaled deeply with what looked like desire. His grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He was captured by the sight.

“ **Data...**?” 

“I did not wish to be alone.” Data blurted out. 

“Well, um, you can stay here if you'd like.” Geordi felt his heart pounding in his chest so persistently that it was any wonder that Data couldn't hear it. It was almost deafeningly loud to his ears.

Geordi looked at Data and then moved to his bed, he scooted to the other side of the bed and opened the covers. Data himself was dressed in a silver pajama top with matching boxers. Blushing, he got into bed with Geordi. He turned around and faced the human. “Geordi...” His face was mere inches apart, they could feel each others breath mingle as they hovered there waiting for the other to make the next move. “Do... you want me?”

Geordi almost choked. “What? Of course, Data.” The engineer had to almost laugh at the question. All he had been doing the last few years was want him. Much longer than Data had his own feelings to contend with.

“Then why--”

“Data, I just don't kiss anyone like that you know.” He smiled into Data's guileless eyes. “I was just waiting for you to give me the signal.

“Signal?”

Geordi sighed. “These emotions are all so new to you. I just want to make sure that you are doing this of your own wanting. Understand?”

“Oh.” Data thought about that for a moment. Then his eyes went wide. “ **Oh.** ”

“I've wanted you for a long time, Data. Longer than you were ready to accept it.” Geordi decided to go for broke. Pretending that he didn’t want Data was like denying his own breath. He'll worry about the consequences later.

“Well...” Data swallowed, absorbing all that Geordi had confessed before continuing with good humor. “I have always been a bit oblivious when it came to romantic matters...”

Geordi laughed a big belly laugh. “You don't say.”

Data knelt and began to undress, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Geordi became transfixed as he watched data unwrap himself like a package and anxiously awaited the glorious gift inside.Then he removed his boxers. Data was gorgeous. He watched as the moon played on his slightly glittering skin, tracing every muscle. The android sat there unsure. “What next?”

Geordi swooped in on Data once again that evening and kissed him passionately, with the same intensity displayed outside his quarters. “This?”

Data let out a little gasp and returned the kiss with great enthusiasm. As they pulled away Geordi began taking off his own clothes. He tossed them aside without care.Then he pushed Data down onto the bed and began kissing him again. Once he was done exploring his android lovers lips he let his lips explore Datas neck and shoulders, dragging his lips along the skin and tracing each contour. Geordi moved on to his chest and found himself face to face with a gold nipple and nibbled it. 

Data took in a small intake a breath and said in wonder, “Geordi...”

“You like that, Data?” The commander asked, looking up at Data.

“Yes. Very much.” Data sighed as Geordi made his way across his chest and down to his stomach. He tongued Datas navel before blowing on it. The android had found the sensation very stimulating. Then Geordi finally reached his cock. Data threw his head back as Geordi took him inside. If what Geordi did to his belly button and nipples were pleasurable this was bliss. Data instinctively grabbed Geordi's hair lightly.

“That's it, Data.” Geordi created as much suction as he could as he grabbed the base of Data's cock moving his hand up and down swiftly. Data's moans had become more arduous until he finally felt his release in his mouth. Once Geordi had lapped up Data's essence and caught his breath he looked down at Data, whose eyes had closed. “Data?”

“I'm sorry, Geordi. I am not used to such sensations. It was an incredible feeling.”

“I'm glad.” Geordi had now lain down next to Data. He snuggled up to the android. They lye their several seconds before Data spoke again.

“I wish to return the favor.” 

“I wont argue. Do you -”

“I know what to do.” At this Geordi became surprised. He had heard about Data being programmed in “multiple techniques” but it was almost as if Data may have applied that knowledge. He felt a temporary flash of possessiveness at that thought.

Data nipped at the head of Geordi's cock causing the engineer to squirm and his erection to throb. Data took little teasing nips that drove him mad. This was a slow build up, so torturous, so... blissful. Then without warning after his flesh had been raw with want he felt Data's lips swiftly wrap around his cock. It was as if Data had calculated the exact amount of pressure to cause him such perfect pleasure. He grabbed the base of Geordi's cock and stroked it. After several more moments Geordi came. He saw sparking red explode in his eyes and melt away. Geordi just lay there breathing harshly. 

“Wow, Data.” Geordi laughed.

“I did well?” Data asked, examining his lovers face.

“You did better than well. Wooh!” 

Data looked bemusedly at Geordi before he to laid back down next to the other man and said, “Geordi... would you wish to be... inside me?”

Geordi groaned at the androids words, feeling his cock spring back into arousal and even more painful than before. This was torture indeed. But sweet torture. “Data... is that something **you** want?”

He turned over and looked into Data's eyes and studied them. “Yes. I would not have asked if it was not something I desired also.” Geordi wished he could be so sure. Data was so used to being so accommodating to humans that a part of him wondered if Data felt it was duty. But he decided to brush that feeling aside. 

Geordi reached out and stroked Data's cheek before leaving a soft kiss on his lips then a small nip to his nose and said, “Of course I want to. I've wanted to very much, Data.”

“For too long...” He said softly before closing his eyes. Geordi tried to control his breath and his body shook with desire. He felt his limbs go weak as he went through the nightstand to retrieve some lubricant. He felt Data nuzzle his shoulder as he did so and his heart melted. Geordi was ready to explode with such love and desire it overwhelmed him. Geordi knelt on the bed and Data watched, mesmerized and eyes sparkling as he watched Geordi prepare himself. Data adjusted his body and spread his legs. After Geordi had finished applying the lubricant. He looked at Data one last time at his immaculate almost otherworldly body before settling in between his legs. 

As Geordi entered Data he let out a a groan. His heart began to beat wildly again. The sensations were too wonderful to bear. Data was amazingly tight. Tighter than he ever felt before with anyone. He felt Data's muscles tighten around his cock and heard a little moan come from his companion. “Data...”

As Geordi inched more and more inside Data he examined his lovers face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. The look on Data's face was so erotic it made him even harder. At this he pulled out swiftly then pushed back in again. Data began to moan louder. Those moans encouraged him to go further, he angled his thrusts just so... if he was right, Data too had a prostate for such an occasion. He repeated his thrusts hoping to reach his goal. Then he got his answer as Data made a sharp gasp. Data wrapped his legs around the engineer and threw his head back, letting out quick sharp breaths.

Geordi continued his thrusting into Data's tight body, groaning wildly. He hammered rapid-fire causing Data to let out soft cries, as time went on those soft cries changed to harsher ones. Data had wrapped his arms around Geordi and dug his heels into Geordi's hips. “G- Geordi...”

“Yes, Data.” Geordi answered between breaths. Hearing his name on the android commanders lips in the throws of such desire had long been a wish of his. 

“I.. love you.” Data tried to spit out between breaths. Data rubbed his hands up and down his back as the engineer began to kiss his neck. At those words Geordi swooped down and captured Data's lips in a hard kiss, then he released his lovers lips and made his own confession. Geordi had become so overcome with joy. 

“Oh, Data. I love you too..” He groaned, “I don't think you will ever realize how much.”

After a few more thrusts Data finally came with a shout. Geordi followed shortly and too gave into release. He felt himself explode inside his new lover. It was as if lightening flashed through him, he felt charged with electricity, so powerful, as his body tightened like a bow string and jerked his body forward signaling a deep cry. 

Data's legs collapsed to the side and Geordi fell on top of the android, panting heavily. “You... you make me crazy, Data. You know?” He moved to the side and snuggled against Data. Data lay his head on Geordi's chest. 

“After what we have just done. A good crazy, I hope...” 

Geordi looked at Data and smiled. “Yeah, a good crazy.” Data leaned in and kissed Geordi on the lips.

Geordi went back to a thought he had earlier that had kept nagging at him. It started to concern him. “Data...?"

“Yes, Geordi?”

“When... when you went to attend to me. Gave me oral. It's like you've done it before. But you didn't seem happy about it.”

Data stiffened lightly. Geordi cursed himself. Bad timing LaForge. Data didn’t answer for several moments before finally speaking. “When I was a cadet at Star Fleet, a lieutenant asked me to his quarters for a chess game. Well, we had been playing for some time. Then... in a real casual way the man asked me if I would...”

Geordi closed his eyes and sighed. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going. He made a fist at the vision that was forming in his mind.

“...Suck his cock. So I did. At the time I saw no reason not to. So new to humans and their customs and desires and lacking emotions myself I figured it was just a simple goal to be reached. About the same as a human eating or sleeping. He knew this. Later... I found out he had asked me on a bet. It would be a while before I would live down him and his friends jokes.”

“Oh, Data. I'm sorry...” Geordi felt his anger rise up on his android lovers behalf. He knew that he had been mistreated at times by his fellow officers but that was even crueler than he thought possible. “I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory.”

“It is not a memory I like to bring up. It used to cause me great shame when my chip was first activated. Are you angry with me?”

“ **You** shame? You did nothing wrong. And no I'm not angry at you, Data, but at him. If I could I'd give him a good punch in the face.” Geordi grabbed Data and hugged him tightly to his body.

Data smiled shyly. “I hope you know, Geordi, I feel just as passionately about you.”

Geordi sighed. “I love you, Data.”

“I love you too, Geordi.”

***

They would only have one more night before they would have to leave for the enterprise. Geordi hugged himself closely to Data as the music played. Everyone from the conference had left and they no longer had to be as careful. They swayed their bodies slowly to the alien jazz band they had developed an affinity for during their stay here.

“So, Geordi...”

“Yes, Data?”

“Does this mean we are a 'couple'?”

Geordi chuckled. “Yes, Data. Yes.”

***


End file.
